This invention relates to relaxation refreshment apparatuses and, more particularly, to an apparatus which provides to the user vibratory, optical, pneumatic and acoustic stimuli in a desired combination to have the user recover from a state of mental fatigue and for realizing mental relaxation and refreshment.
The relaxation refreshment apparatus of the kind referred to finds its utility when used in, for example, highly technological business offices requiring consecutive VDT operation, highly intellectual operation and the like. The invention is useful for quick elimination of mental stress to avoid accumulation thereof.